<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Feel Normal by Dedlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762678">You Make Me Feel Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock'>Dedlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, Friendship, Korrasami - Freeform, cheesy dorks, maybe becoming more than friends, slumber party, this feels normal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A standalone story set during Book 3, while Team Avatar is traveling and searching for new air benders. Yes. Korra and Asami’s relationship does grow stronger during this time, especially after Harmonic Convergence. This is one of those behind the scenes look backs as the two women’s friendship blossoms into possibly something deeper. Canon compliant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korrasami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make Me Feel Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra leaned against the railing on the upper, open-air deck of Asami’s Future Industries airship. It was close to sunset and the Avatar was taking in all the colors of the sky as the sun began to give way to the moon. The quiet was welcome and it helped her focus on her thoughts.</p><p>Then she heard soft footsteps come from behind. Without looking, she knew who they belonged to...her best friend, confidant and fiercest ally. </p><p>“Hey, Asami,” Korra said in a whispering tone as she slowly turned around to face the tall, young woman.<br/>
“Would you mind having some company?” Asami asked with a smile. “I brought you a cup of tea.”<br/>
“Thank you,” Korra said as she reached out her hands for the cup. “I would love to share this sunset with you.” </p><p>They both stood next to one another and leaned on the railing, watching the sun sink lower on the horizon. The two women stayed quiet for some time as neither of them ever felt it necessary to fill the silence. Their lives were noisy and chaotic enough. This peacefulness was something rare for the both of them. </p><p>“That was beautiful,” Asami said as the last sunbeam disappeared for the evening.<br/>
“Yeah, it sure was,” Korra replied softly. She took another sip of tea. Then she sighed.<br/>
“Is the tea that disappointing or do you have something on your mind?” Asami asked as she turned toward Korra but continued to lean into the railing.<br/>
Korra chuckled. “No, the tea is delicious,” she said. “I’m just having normal Avatar concerns weighing me down. Sometimes...Well, it gets to be a bit too much.”<br/>
“You’re worried about those escaped prisoners finding you?” Asami’s expression showed worry for her friend.<br/>
“It’s more frustration, finding out these people are the reason why I spent most of my childhood locked up in a compound. Until now, I never realized the danger I’ve been in my entire life...well at least since they realized I was the Avatar. It’s unsettling,” Korra admitted.<br/>
“But at least your parents, Tenzin and the White Lotus had the ability to shield you from living a childhood filled with fear. They did their best to try and protect you from that,” Asami said thoughtfully.</p><p>Korra immediately made the connection from where Asami’s thought came. She felt bad that she had brought the subject up with Asami, because of what happened to her mother when she was a child. What Asami witnessed...</p><p>“Spirits! Asami, I am so sorry,” Korra said as she turned and put her hand on the other woman’s forearm. “That was so insensitive of me.”<br/>
Asami’s face softened. “Korra, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. You are allowed to have your own feelings.” However, her head hung a little lower than before. “Face it. Neither of us had childhoods filled with sunshine and rainbows,” she chuckled nervously. “But because of that, I think that’s why we know we can talk to one another like this. Don’t you think so?”<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right,” Korra said with a slight smile. “Misery loves company.”<br/>
“Come on Korra. I could never be miserable around you,” Asami said immediately, trying to change the mood. “You, Avatar Korra, are the sunshine in my day.”<br/>
“Wow...That was very cheesy,” Korra teased.<br/>
“Why yes, it was,” Asami laughed. “Come on. Do you want to go raid the kitchen with me? I’m hungry.”<br/>
“You know I never turn down food,” Korra responded.</p><p> </p><p>Asami flipped the light switch on as they walked into the kitchen. Both women went through the cabinets and shelves until they found a sizable amount of snacks. </p><p>“Let’s head up to my cabin,” Asami said as she filled her arms with food.<br/>
“Sounds good,” Korra agreed as she grabbed the rest of the items on the counter.</p><p>When they got up to her room, Asami walked in and dumped her armload of bounty on the short table in front of the couch. Being this was her personal airship, Asami had a larger cabin so there was space for extra furniture beyond just a bed and desk.</p><p>Korra closed the door behind her and put the remaining food on the table. She plunked down on the couch and reached for a lychee fruit. </p><p> After removing her jacket and kicking off her boots, Asami joined Korra on the couch and nibbled on some crackers.</p><p>“I kind of feel guilty,” Korra said.<br/>
“About what?” Asami said as she grabbed some more crackers.<br/>
“The others aren’t relaxing in fancy rooms like this,” Korra said.<br/>
Asami giggled.<br/>
“This isn’t ‘fancy,’ Korra. It’s just a bit more spacious. I can assure you that no one traveling with us is suffering with their accommodations,” Asami said. “This is our luxury model airship after all.”</p><p>Korra smiled and paused for a moment as she finished chewing her bite of fruit.<br/>
“What’s the grin for?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
“Just...well, I don’t know if you realize how amazing you are,” Korra said.<br/>
This made Asami blush. “Oh Korra, you’re being silly. I’m nothing special.”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Korra said as she looked into Asami’s eyes with a sense of excitement. “First, there isn’t an Avatar in history that has traveled as well as I do when I’m with you. You’re so generous and always volunteering something from your company, most times before the thought even comes to my mind. You’re a phenomenal fighter too. Spirits. If you could bend one element I can’t even imagine the damage you could do during a battle!”</p><p>“Well, that’s because my father wanted me to be able to take care of myself,” Asami humbly replied. “I’ve trained for years to develop those skills.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short Asami,” Korra continued. “You’re the smartest person I know and so creative. Sometimes I don’t know how your brain can hold all the information and ideas you have up there,” Korra said as she lightly tapped a finger on her friend’s forehead. “Plus, even though you could be, you aren’t full of yourself either. I mean, you are probably one of the richest people in the world, but when we are at Air Temple Island, you always help Pema with the dishes.”</p><p>“Well, after cooking for all of us she deserves some help. I’m happy to return the favor,” Asami said. “Korra, this gushing over me is getting embarrassing. Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“I just think that you deserve to hear once and awhile that there are people that appreciate you, for just being you,” Korra said. “You deserve to know that you ARE special and I’m so honored to call you my best friend.”</p><p>Asami was overwhelmed. In her memories, she never even recalled her own father showering her with so much praise. Then out of nowhere Korra says all this. Wow.<br/>
“Really, Korra, thank you. But I don’t know what to say,” Asami replied. “To hear that the most powerful person on the planet has me on such a pedestal...I’m honored to be your best friend too.” </p><p>Korra smiled and enveloped Asami in a big hug.<br/>
Then Asami whispered in Korra’s ear, “Do you want to arm wrestle for the last dumpling?”<br/>
“You know I am winning that dumpling, don’t you,” Korra whispered back.<br/>
“Try me, Avatar,” Asami said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Korra ended up with the dumpling, but being the competitor she was, Asami put up a good fight. Put another mark on the “Amazingness that is Asami” list, Korra thought. Korra liked she didn’t have to hold back with Asami and enjoyed that they were equally competitive. Equals in nearly every sense, actually.</p><p>As the women ate the last of the snacks, they talked and laughed. They both reveled in the evening as it made up for some time that was lost as young girls. Korra had grown up around adults and mentors. While after her mother’s murder, Asami’s father was especially guarded of his only child, so most of her contact was with the servants on the estate. Both women knew they missed out on a lot of things a normal childhood brings.</p><p>“Would you mind if I brushed your hair?” Asami asked. “It really is pretty.”<br/>
“Sure. And thank you,” Korra said. “I don’t think anyone has ever complimented me on my hair before.”<br/>
“Not even Meelo?” Asami smiled, then went to get a brush before returning to the couch. “Just turn around and I’ll take your braids out first.”</p><p>As Asami began working on Korra’s hair, she closed her eyes. Asami was very gentle and her long fingers quickly removed the hair accessories. Soon Asami began to slowly brush Korra’s long, chestnut locks. Korra didn’t know how but she relaxed some more. </p><p>“You got quiet.” Asami said.<br/>
“I just realized it’s been a long time since someone brushed my hair,” Korra said. “It’s really nice.”</p><p>To not ruin the mood, Korra purposely did not say it was her mom that used to brush her hair. She didn’t want to make Asami sad again. Reminding her of something else she missed out on, growing up without a mother. </p><p>Asami continued brushing rhythmically. All she could hear was the brush traveling through the long hair and Korra’s breathing.</p><p>“Times like these...they mean a lot to me,” Asami admitted quietly. “They make me feel...normal. I don’t remember really having that until I met you.”<br/>
Korra slowly turned around to face Asami. A kind smile washed over the Avatar’s face as she took the brush from the other woman’s hand.<br/>
“Turn around,” Korra said softly. Asami followed through on the request.<br/>
Korra began to carefully run the brush through Asami’s silky, raven colored locks of hair. “You make me feel ‘normal’ too.”</p><p>Asami blushed, but was glad Korra couldn’t see it. She silently wished that she could have thousands of more moments like these with Korra. This must be what happiness feels like, she imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Night became closer to morning when Korra let out a yawn.<br/>
“I think I might need to get some sleep,” Korra said as she stretched her arms. “Thank you so much for tonight,” she said as she looked sincerely at the young engineer before her. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”<br/>
“Korra...If you want, you can just stay here tonight,” Asami said. “It will be kind of like a slumber party.” Her tone was hopeful but oddly timid. For some reason she didn’t want the woman to leave.<br/>
Korra looked at Asami and grinned. “That sounds fun. Just let me go get my pajamas on.”<br/>
“Great. I’ll get ready for bed too and see you back here in a few minutes,” Asami said with a sparkle in her eye. </p><p>As promised, a few minutes later there was a light knock on Asami’s door.<br/>
“Come in,” Asami said from near the bed. She was just bringing out an extra pillow for Korra.<br/>
“Hey,” Korra whispered as she quietly padded into the room, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Korra caught sight of the figure across the room and stopped. Asami looked different in her nightgown. Unlike her typical day clothes, the nightgown fell softly along Asami’s womanly curves. The alabaster skin showing on her shoulders was a stark contrast to the long, dark hair she spent considerable time brushing earlier in the evening. Korra then realized for some reason she quit breathing. A feeling washed over her that was brand new. There was something about Asami she hadn’t noticed before but now it took her breath away. Right. Korra reminded herself she had yet to take a breath.</p><p>“Korra, are you okay,” Asami asked with a concerned look as she walked towards the Avatar.<br/>
She took in that much needed breath. Collected her emotions. “Ummm. Yeah. I’m fine. Totally fine,” Korra said.<br/>
“Are you sure?” Asami asked as she came in close to put her hand on Korra’s forehead to check her temperature. “You look a little flushed.”<br/>
“I uhhh...was just...um...you look nice in your nightgown,” was all Korra could muster.<br/>
A little puzzled, Asami replied, “Thank you?”<br/>
“Sorry,” Korra said. “That sounded weird, didn’t it?”<br/>
Asami chuckled and lightly squeezed Korra’s bicep. “You look good in your pajamas too.” Then she winked at Korra and took her hand, pulling her toward the bed. </p><p>“Which side do you sleep best on?” Asami asked.<br/>
“Side?” Korra never gave that a thought. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve never slept in a bed big enough that there were choices.” She waved her hand toward the queen-sized bed in front of her.<br/>
“Sometimes Avatar, you just say the cutest things,” Asami giggled.<br/>
“Which side do you usually sleep on?” Korra asked.<br/>
“Closest to the door,” Asami replied. “I don’t like being to close to the window.”<br/>
“Then I guess that means I sleep on the side closest to the window,” Korra said with a wink. </p><p>They both got into bed and pulled the covers over them. Korra fluffed her pillow and snuggled in.<br/>
“Do you like the light on or off?” Asami asked.<br/>
“Off. Definitely off...unless you like having a light on, because that’s okay,” Korra responded. She gave Asami an option just in case...because, well, because...<br/>
Asami turned off the bedside lamp. “Lights off it is.</p><p>In the darkness, both women began to drift off to sleep.<br/>
“Goodnight ‘Sami,” Korra said sleepily.<br/>
Asami smiled. “Sweet dreams, Korra.”<br/>
Slumber took them booth until morning.</p><p> </p><p>When the first beams of sunlight came through the cabin window, Asami began to awaken. She had feelings of peace and contentment flowing through her. Then she remembered she was not alone in the bed. Looking down, Korra was nestled in the crook of Asami’s arm with her head resting on her chest. Asami’s arms were wrapped around her friend as she continued to sleep.</p><p>This was definitely not what Asami had expected to wake up to, but it felt comfortable...normal. She wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as the spirits would allow. She listened to the light snores coming from the smaller women curled up in her embrace. </p><p>Korra had a dream she was wrapped in a warm blanket and the light scent of jasmine was in the air. She felt safe and light...blissful. From the distance she heard a soft, caring voice call her name. But she was too content. Just a while longer, please. She didn’t want this feeling to go away.</p><p>“Korra...Korra dear,” Asami whispered as she tried to wake her friend. She played with some strands of Korra’s hair, thinking it may wake her up. “Korra, it is morning. Time to wake up.”</p><p>Korra groaned and buried herself into Asami even more. Asami lightly chuckled. Her friend apparently took sleep as serious as her Avatar training. Oh well. Maybe Korra had the right idea. What harm would it be to sleep in a little while longer? Asami placed her chin on the top of Korra’s head and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Korra opened her eyes and as they adjusted, she became confused. Instead of a pillow, Korra’s head rested on Asami’s chest. She could hear Asami’s strong and steady heartbeat in her ear. In her view was her arm draped across the taller woman’s flat stomach. Korra smiled at first because of how it all felt. Calm. Warm. Home. </p><p>Then Korra’s reality quickly shifted. What would Asami think if she woke up to this? Would it be okay? Would she be upset? Korra didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stay like this, in her friend’s arms, but is that what Asami wanted...once she was awake? </p><p>Korra’s heart rate quickened as the low level panic set in further. She tried to slowly remove herself from the embrace while trying not to wake the young heiress. This only resulted in the sleeping Asami pulling Korra in closer. Korra let out a sigh. Maybe “Awake Asami” will be as okay with this as “Sleeping Asami” seemed to be? She was her friend after all and if anything felt wrong about this, Korra realized the two of them would likely talk it out and everything would be alright in the end. Korra trusted Asami that much. </p><p>Korra took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she smiled. Being here, like this, felt right. Normal.</p><p>Asami then shifted underneath Korra’s head.<br/>
“Good morning Sleepyhead,” Asami said. Korra sensed a smile in her tone. It was okay, all of it.</p><p>Asami played with Korra’s hair. She didn’t want to move.<br/>
“Good morning,” Korra responded quietly.<br/>
“I tried waking you at sunrise but you wouldn’t let me,” Asami giggled. “So I decided to try it your way and sleep in for once.”<br/>
“So we’ve been laying like this for awhile?” Korra asked nervously.<br/>
“Yeah. Since before I woke up the first time,” Asami said casually.<br/>
“So this is okay?” Korra nervously asked, but still not moving or looking at Asami’s eyes.<br/>
“Korra. Snuggling is a perfectly acceptable way of showing you care for another person,” Asami said kindly. “It’s no different than a hug. Really.”<br/>
“Really?” Korra asked, finally turning herself to look into Asami’s eyes. She needed the reassurance. Asami could see this too.<br/>
“Really,” Asami said with a kind smile. “I have to admit, this was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. You’re a skilled cuddler, Korra.” She added a wink. </p><p>Korra smiled. She was relieved. She worried for nothing. Asami Sato, even while she sleeps, wouldn’t do something she didn’t want to do. </p><p>Asami brushed a few strands of hair from Korra’s face. “So do you want to stay here and snuggle a bit more, or should we get some breakfast?”<br/>
“You know food is always a priority,” Korra quickly responded. “But...maybe...we can snuggle again some other night? If that’s okay?”<br/>
“Korra, nothing would make me happier than the chance to snuggle with you again,” Asami said. “I will look forward to it.” </p><p>Korra saw the sparkle in Asami’s emerald colored eyes. Everything was going to be okay. Always, as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>